The present invention is a novel compact self contained electroplating unit which is geared for ecological electroplating and closed loop water purification. Accordingly, the invention is a novel design for a console of said unit. Said console is based on the subject matter of another invention of coinventor Antelman, for which U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/330,436, filed Oct. 28, 1994, now abandoned, entitled "Ecological Sludgeless Plating System". This other application relates to a closed loop plating system which collects all waste metals on mixed bed ion exchangers incorporating precious metal exchangers. The spent resin is periodically removed and sent to the precious metal refiner where the non-precious metals become incorporated into precious metal alloy bars.
After having successfully demonstrated the utility of Antelman's aforesaid invention for large scale operations, it was then decided to address the plating problems of manufacturers of jewelry, emblems, buckles, findings and electronic hardware who wanted to plate sample lines, small parts or small production runs in small capacity tanks not exceeding five gallons. With that objective in mind, the instant invention was conceived. One major consideration in designing such a unit is space. The goal was to design a compact plating console which would measure less than 22 square feet, excluding plumbing, that would require no sewer line connections, and that would have the plating capability of four finishes.
Such a unit has been successfully developed. Furthermore, applicants have also successfully developed consoles on a smaller scale for those desiring only two or three finishes.